Problem: Simplify the expression. $-5t(-t+1)$
Answer: Use the distributive property to distribute the ${-5t}$ $ = ({-5t} \times -t) + ({-5t} \times 1)$ $ = (5t^{2}) + (-5t)$ $ = 5t^{2} - 5t$